contourdatafandomcom-20200214-history
WebTrack Goals and Objectives
=WebTrack - Goals and Objectives= Open your Internet browser and type your district’s WebTrack address: http://__________________________________________________ Enter your username and password and click Log In Select Goals and Objectives. Finding Students Select the student you would like to work on by checking the ‘Select’ box next to their name. You can find a student by using the ‘'Quick Find’' feature at the top of the page. Starting a New Page Click directly in any box and type to fill out the page as necessary. Instructional area can be typed in or chosen from the drop down menu. Inserting Text Next to each text section there are I buttons. The I stands for INSERT. To insert both Goals and Objectives at the same time, start by clicking the I '''next to '''ANNUAL MEASAURABLE GOAL. Clicking the I will bring you to the bank of codes (see below). You can browse through and choose statements from this bank to insert into WebTrack screens. You can select the Category and a corresponding Specific Topic from the dropdowns. Check the box next to each code you would like to insert, then click ‘'INSERT’'. Criteria and Progress Criteria and Progress can be selected from drop down menus. WebTrack will fill in ALL criteria with the first choice you make – after the auto-fill you can adjust as necessary. Modifications Scroll further down the page to fill in Modifications. Type directly in the box, choose modifications from the I buttons, or copy and paste from another application. Saving The page can be saved by pressing the ‘'Save’' button at the top or bottom of the screen. Notice that the page number is replaced with the text in the instructional area box (MATH) once you click ‘'Save’'. To create another page, click the next available page number from the menu. Gray shading indicates which page you are currently viewing. Logging Out You can go back to select another student by pressing the ‘'Back’' button. To log out of WebTrack, click ‘'Log out’' at the top of the screen. History TIP: You can bring through data from students you’ve previously worked on by using the ‘History’ button. After clicking ‘History’, WebTrack will show you the previous students you have worked on, and you can load the current page with this data by pressing the ‘'Insert’' checkbox. Advanced Features CLEAR – clears the work from the current page CONVERT CODES – converts codes manually typed in using the period (.) method HISTORY – recalls data from students you’ve previously worked on in WebTrack. SPELLCHECK – checks spelling on the current page PRINT REPORTS – gives options to print WebTrack pages RELEASE – releases your page to allow editing from other users COMPLETE – gives a time and date stamp to show when your page is complete SAVE – saves the work on the current page REV: '''- indicates which revision year you are working on '''SUPPORT – brings you to the WebTrack tech support screen ONLINE HELP – opens the WebTrack online help website LOG OUT – completely logs you out of WebTrack BACK – takes you to the previous screen TIPS: - Remember WebTrack is set up to be one goal per page. If you have 4 MATH goals, you will have 4 pages called MATH. - Use the I buttons next to each box to bring up the bank of coded statements. - Use the HISTORY Button to recall the work you’ve previously done for any student in WebTrack and pull it into a new student’s page.